KotLC: Never Kiss Your Best Friend's Boyfriend
by Wolf Jade999
Summary: Human AU. Sophie Foster made a huge mistake. She kissed her best friend's boyfriend. And Biana Vacker found out. Sophie and Biana suddenly find themselves fighting over Keefe. With the group seemingly split apart, everyone has something to hide. But no secret stays safe forever... A Keeper of the Lost Cities fanfiction.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: This is a Keeper of the Lost Cities: Human AU (alternate universe.) So Sophie and her friends are all ordinary humans in modern-day Earth.  
Warning: Despite my attempts to keep this lighthearted, there will be themes of depression and suicide. There will also be LGBTQ+. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Keeper of the Lost Cities and its characters.**

PROLOGUE

_SOPHIE FOSTER_

His mouth was warm, and so soft. I melted at the slightest brush of our lips.

But at the same moment, Keefe Sencen and I shoved away from each other, gasping.

"Biana," we blurted in sync.

But it was too late. I'd just kissed Keefe. And he'd let me. Meaning…

_I just made Keefe cheat on his girlfriend._


	2. Chapter 1

ONE

_Two days prior_

_SOPHIE FOSTER_

Every teenager knows that parties are the bane of their existence.

A party is where all the bad stuff happens. You get drunk. You pull pranks. You might say things you never wanted to say. You might do something involving your crush.

That last one, now, that's the most common and therefore, deadliest one. And that's exactly what happened to me.

So I should have known better when It Girl Marella Redek invited the whole school to a party. Lucky for Marella, our school was fairly small so she wasn't in huge trouble.

Originally, I wasn't going to go. I wish I hadn't let Biana sway me.

Okay, let's back the T-Rex up to when we got the invitation.

"Soooophie!" Biana squealed, running towards me. I turned to face her. My friends and I were having our daily meet-up after school. I was currently alone with the boys: my cousin, Dex Dizznee; Biana's brother, Fitz Vacker; and Keefe Sencen-Fitz's best friend _and_ Biana's boyfriend.

"What?" I asked, staring at the overloading excitement on Biana's beautiful face.

"Marella Redek is throwing a party! And the WHOLE SCHOOL is invited," she blurted.

Dex rolled his eyes. "Wow, a party? For a tiny suburban high school? Breaking news! I never would have imagined-"

I held up a hand and Dex stopped talking.

"Okay…" I said to Biana. "But just because there's a party doesn't mean we have to go."

"Are you kidding?" Biana stared incredulously at me. "It's the biggest party since, like, ever! We MUST go!"

With that apparently settled, she turned to Keefe and beamed at him. "Come with me?"

"Of course, Princess," Keefe answered, smirking at her and toying with a strand of her hair. I tried, really hard, not to gag.

"Okay, great. Party," Dex agreed airily. "When is it, again?"

"Two days from now, on Saturday," Biana replied swiftly. She turned to Fitz. "Fitzy, you gotta find a date! Ask Sophie or something!"

Fitz's face reddened and he glanced fleetingly at me. I wanted to shake my head. _Nononono_. I couldn't go with Fitz Vacker. I used to have a giant crush on him, but it had faded away...somehow. **(*coughs* Keefe *coughs*)**

Luckily, we were saved by the Dizznee's exchange students, Tam and Linh Song. Tam marched towards us, Linh skipping behind him, stopping occasionally to stomp in puddles.

"Hi to you too," Dex muttered as Tam stopped nearby.

I didn't know the Song twins too well, but they'd come a couple years ago, and left for Vietnam in the summertime. They didn't have any other friends, so they hung around with us sometimes. Well-Linh did. And she dragged Tam along.

"Hiya, guys!" Linh exclaimed. Her beautiful face split into a smile. "Did you hear about the party?"

"Actually, we were just discussing it," Biana replied. I buried my face in my hands. _Why must we talk about it?_

"Apparently we're invited," Linh continued, oblivious to my predicament. "Are you guys going?"

"Yep!" Biana agreed before I could intervene.

"Yay!" Linh's smile was so genuine, I couldn't bear to contradict her. "Then we'll come too. Right, Tam?"

"What-no. Why on Earth would I want to go to a party?" he asked sardonically, glaring at us suspiciously from under his bangs.

"Uh, for fun. Ever heard of_ fun_, Bangs Boy?" Keefe jumped in, tossing the Hair for added effect.

"Yes. And I don't like it," Tam answered coolly. But I could see a glimmer of mirth in his silver-blue eyes.

"Okaaay. Great! Do y'all want to come over to our place?" Biana suggested, gesturing to herself and Fitz. "We can get ready for the party."

And despite Tam's greatest wishes, we did.

**A/N: Sorry, that was horrible. T_T**


	3. Chapter 2

**Qwertopia78: Thanks so much!**

Two

_SOPHIE FOSTER_

On the day of the party, Biana managed to get Linh and I to wear makeup. And frilly dresses. And high heels for Linh. Somehow, Biana sensed that me and heels did not go well together.

Linh and Biana looked gorgeous, of course, and the boys were all dashing. While Linh and Biana tried to convince me that I looked just as good, I felt like a clown with all the makeup.

Trying not to smudge my mascara by pulling out my eyelashes, I gripped the seat, my nails digging into the leather. We-as in me, Biana, Linh, Fitz, Keefe, Tam and Dex-were being driven to the party by Della. Biana glanced over at me from where she sat in the front seat of her mother's minivan.

"Calm down, Soph," she laughed.

"You girls look gorgeous," Della told us. Linh smiled graciously, but Keefe quickly cut in.

"Of course I do, Ms. Vacker," he teased, and we all laughed.

When we arrived at the bar Marella was renting out for the evening, Marella Redek herself was standing outside, glamourous in a silver gown. She beamed at us as we exited the minivan.

"Welcome, guys!" she yelled, even though we were right in front of her and the music wasn't _that_ loud. "Right this way!" She gestured to the door, not without sending a flirtatious wink at Fitz. He looked away.

I wasn't sure, but I could've sworn I saw a flash of something in his teal eyes. Guilt? Frustration? But it was gone before I could read it.

As we entered the bar, I stalled Fitz by tugging his arm. We hung back.

"You all right?" I asked him softly. He watched our friends' retreating backs.

"Fine," he answered shortly. He wouldn't meet my eyes. But before I could question him further, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me gently into the bar. **(Don't worry, this is absolutely NOT a Sophitz story, lol.)**

One hour later, I was sitting on the couch, my fingers wrapped around a cold, misty glass of spiked punch. I took tiny sips, not trusting myself as the bitter liquid trickled down my throat. **(Yep. We must have alcohol, even when they're like, sixteen, because I am cliché. XD)**

"Hi, Foster," Keefe said breathlessly, plopping down on the couch beside me. "Jeez, Biana has a lot of energy!"

I dared a glance at him. His ice-blue eyes stared right back at me. A smirk twisted its way onto his lips.

I looked away. We were sitting at the very back of the bar, with only a few other people to keep us company. My heart was thumping wildly, and I knew I was blushing.

_Keefe, why do you have to do this to me all the time?_

I searched the bar for Biana. She stood beside Marella, laughing at something her friend had said. Completely engrossed. And ignoring us.

I looked at Keefe again, at his adorable smirk, and his twinkling eyes. He scooted closer.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked, his voice quiet. Yet it pierced the air around me.

"Meh," I responded softly, unable to tear my gaze away from him. "Could be better…"

Maybe I was drunk. Maybe I was lovesick. Most likely, I was just brick stupid.

But I leaned in, and kissed those lips right then and there.

**A/N: WOW that was just as horrible…I apologize.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: HUGE thanks to Qwertopia78 and BookLover3212019 for the support! **

**Qwertopia78: Oh...this is pretty much a Foster-Keefe story, lol sorry. But I think there's a lot of Sophitz if you look around...?**

THREE

_SOPHIE FOSTER_

We were still staring at each other, in shock, after our kiss.

Keefe looked away first. He closed his eyes, running his hand through the Hair, somehow making it look even better. I smashed my face in my hands, remembering a second later that I was ruining all of Biana's hard work.

_Biana_. Oh, no, I'd just made Keefe cheat on her. Biana. _My best friend_.

"I am the worst best friend _ever_," I groaned, falling against the arm of the couch. My face was still hidden in my hands. I didn't know if Keefe had left, but he should. He had to get away from me.

I heard a giggle from behind me and saw...her.

_Stina._

She'd seen everything.

I gawked at Stina Heks, in her tiny red dress, grinning at me. And-in her hand, she held her cell phone. She waved it tauntingly at me.

_Oh. My. Word. She videotaped it!_

Stina had hated me the moment I befriended Biana and Fitz. Whether it was because she liked or hated the Vackers, it was too late. We weren't exactly enemies, but we weren't friends, either. At least, that's what I'd thought.

"Uh oh, what will Pretty Princess Biana do when she sees_ this_?" Stina teased, still waving the phone around like I was a dog and she was holding a treat.

"Stina-_no_-" I realized Keefe was still there, sitting beside me. He lunged forward, trying to take the phone away. Stina stumbled back in her tottering heels, but managed to keep her footing.

"Get ready for some _drama_!" Stina catcalled, and sauntered away from us, a delighted smirk on her face.

Determination turned my vision red-hot. Biana would _not_ see the video. She would never have to know, and no one would get hurt.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Thanks for reading! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Qwertopia78: Thanks! Don't worry, Stina will get her comeuppance. XP**

FOUR

_BIANA VACKER_

"Yeah, but I doubt _anyone_ would ever like _Stina_…" I was saying to Marella.

Marella's already huge ice-blue eyes widened further and she snorted punch through her nose. I jumped out of my seat.

"Oh my word!" I practically shrieked. Marella's face was beet red, and she clutched her nose in obvious pain. "Marella, are you okay?"

She shook her head just barely and slowly pointed to something behind me with her free hand. Dreading whatever it was, I turned.

Stina Heks stood there, doubled over with laughter.

_Oh no, I hope she didn't overhear me saying that no one would like her…at least she's laughing._

I turned back to Marella, but she was already scuttling off to the washroom. I sighed and faced Stina again. Stina was apparently finished laughing, but she was grinning as she took Marella's seat beside me.

"Hi, Biana," she said, and I was filled with suspicion.

"Hi, Stina."

"So…" Stina gingerly placed her cell phone on the counter in front of us. "How's the party going for you so far?"

"Just fine," I answered, eyeing her carefully.

"Oh, don't be creeped out! I just...I have something to show you, and I don't want you to be hurt." She actually sounded...genuinely concerned.

"Okay…" I wasn't done being suspicious, though.

Stina turned on her phone and covered the screen with her hand. As she typed in her password, she explained, "It seems...your boyfriend has been having quite a good time at the party so far."

I squinted at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

"And your best friend, too," she continued. Part of me knew what was coming, but that part was buried under my trust-and loyalty to Keefe.

Stina uncovered the screen and pressed PLAY on the video. I glanced at it.

Keefe and Sophie were sitting on a couch, a little too close for my liking. Keefe was smirking at Sophie, who looked away.

"Enjoying the party?" Keefe asked softly. Sophie stared at him.

"Meh," she answered, her tone just as quiet. "Could be better…"

My breath whooshed out of my lungs as my best friend leaned in and pressed her mouth to my boyfriend's.

The video ended.

Stina swiped her phone away at put a comforting hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said quietly. "I just...thought you should know."

I was numb. For all I knew, I was crying my eyes out. But I couldn't tell.

_This is Stina_, I reminded myself. _She hates you. She probably just made this to bug you_.

I shrugged her hand away.

"I don't believe you," I snapped, but even I could detect the shakiness in my voice. "Keefe wouldn't do that. _Sophie_ wouldn't do that."

But then I heard running footsteps and saw Sophie and Keefe racing towards us, faces flushed and panicked, eyes wide. They screeched to a stop the moment they saw me with Stina.

The colour drained out of their faces simultaneously and I could see dread all over. And I knew.

Stina wasn't lying.

Keefe and Sophie were.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, wow, I'm stunned by the awesome feedback! I don't know why y'all like it so much, but here's a shout-out to , les neverseen, and laelingram for the support. And...let's reply to all these reviews, I guess...**

** : Thanks so much! What do you mean by expanded? I'd like any constructive criticism. **

**Q78: Haha, don't apologize, I appreciate the enthusiasm. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this drama...XD**

**CoCo (Guest): Lol yeah...sorry...**

**Nooooooo (Guest): Oof sorry, I'll keep updating ASAP. I'm just really busy.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Thank you very much! Love your username, by the way. And I'll be continuing. **

FIVE

_SOPHIE FOSTER_

Biana stared at us, and I knew she could see the guilt in our faces. And I knew that I was doomed.

Keefe ran his hand through his Hair, once more succeeding only in making it look even better than before. I shook the traitorous thought out of my head. I already kissed him. I couldn't keep thinking about him.

I started forwards, but Biana, teal eyes full of tears, spun away and fled. I sprang after her, but a hand grabbed my arm before I could.

"Hey, Soph!" I could barely make out Dex's face with my blurry eyes. "Wait-Sophie? What's wrong?"

I hiccupped, and fell against him, sobbing profusely on his shoulder. My cousin stood there blankly for a moment before wrapping his arms awkwardly around me.

I stayed there for awhile, lost in my own world, mentally creating a list of what to do.

_1\. Apologize to Biana._

_2\. Apologize to Keefe._

_3\. Kick in Stina's teeth._

We left the party early when we realized Biana had left alone.

I sat silently in the car with Dex, Keefe, Fitz, and the twins as Grady drove. Della had been the one to drive Biana away earlier.

_Now Della knows how awful I am_, I thought glumly. _She'll hate me._

The car was silent. Dex was staring at his lap, twiddling his thumbs. Fitz's head lay limp against the headrest of his seat. Tam's arms were crossed, and Linh was pouting from where the twins sat in the third row.

Keefe's head was in his hands, and we could all tell he was crying from the soft gasps that emitted from his mouth every so often.

I wanted to comfort him, but I knew that would only make things worse. Besides, I was crying, too. I'd made the worst mistake I could possibly make, and in doing so I lost my best friend. Probably my other friends, too.

When Keefe sounded like he'd almost stopped breathing, Tam finally reached over Linh and passed Keefe something. I was sitting shotgun, so I couldn't tell what it was. But Keefe's sniffles lessened just a bit.

There was something very, very wrong with the universe if _Tam Song_ was the one comforting Keefe.

Finally, we arrived at the Dizznee household. Dex, Tam, and Linh thanked Grady and stepped out of the car. Behind me, a quick exchange passed between Tam and Keefe. I caught sight of the thing Tam had given Keefe-an ancient, expensive-looking handkerchief.

"Uh...thanks...do you want it back?" I heard Keefe mutter.

"Yuck, no, keep it," Tam answered. "And...well, don't kill yourself over this, okay?"

"Hmmph" was Keefe's only response.

As she left, Linh squeezed my hand. Dex gave me an awkward pat on the back.

_This is SO AWKWARD_!

Finally, Grady drove to the Vacker mansion, which was so old it had a name-Everglen. I stared at it sadly, imagining Biana crying in her room, ripping up photos of me and Keefe.

"Uh...bye," Fitz mumbled. "Thanks for the ride."

"Wait." Keefe grabbed the door before Fitz could slam it. "I should come. Apologize. And...all."

Fitz swallowed hard, glancing at me. I didn't move. I couldn't move. I felt like a clump of weathered rock, beaten down and unmoving.

"Keefe...she's probably not ready yet," Fitz whispered. "Give her time. Right now, all she's gonna do when she sees you is...well, let's just say she won't forgive you."

Keefe buried his head in his hands, releasing the car door.

"Yeah...you're right," he agreed, his voice muffled and strained. "Fine. I'll wait." He glanced up at Fitz with red-rimmed eyes. "Thanks, bro."

Fitz stumbled back in surprise. It took a lot for Keefe to use family-like terms.

"Yeah...stay strong," he answered awkwardly, and finally closed the door, walking up to his mansion.

And then it was just me, Keefe, and Grady.

**A/N: Lol that was terrible...hope it didn't disappoint. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for not updating. There's this HUGE school project that is consuming my life. I promise that after May 16th I will be alive again. XD **

**I tried writing from an adult's POV, and an adult I am not, so this will either be absolutely hilarious or extremely cringy. Forgive me if it's the latter. And this chapter is kind of for comical relief.**

** : Lol I'm assuming you mean glittery ****_poop_****? XD  
Q78: Oof thanks, let's see...  
Guest: Thanks! I agree, I kinda think Flashback made Sophitz even harder to happen.  
A very obsessed fangirl: XD and YES Team Foster-Keefe is the best!**

SIX

_GRADY RUEWEN_

Teenagers are idiots.

I should know. I was one. I mean, obviously.

As I drove Keefe Sencen home, I could feel the tension between my little girl and That Boy.

I had not been told what had happened at this disastrous party, but I could glean that _something_ was up. Della had taken Biana home early. The rest of the group left early too. And it was quite clear that everyone-Sophie and Keefe especially-were downright miserable.

See,_ this_ is why I told Eda that my girl should not be going to parties at this age. Actually, at any age. And she should stay away from boys.

Also at any age.

When we finally pulled up at the driveway of Keefe's house, I could practically see relief radiating off of Sophie. Keefe mumbled his thanks to me and exited the car. Before he could run into the house, Sophie slipped out and caught his arm.

I held my breath, listening closely. That Boy better not try anything funny-

"Keefe...I'm so sorry," my girl whispered, wiping her eyes. "This is all my fault."

Excuse me?

"No, Foster…" That Boy tore a hand through his hair. "I egged you on. It's my fault-"

"Let's not play the blame game," Sophie decided. "Once Biana has cooled off a little, we have to apologize. If' we're lucky, she will forgive us."

Keefe simply nodded, his eyes trained to the ground. I figured I'd given them enough time. I rolled down the window.

"C'mon guys, it's getting late!" I called, slightly more forcibly than I had intended. But it was pretty late for my Sophie to still be up-9:00 p.m.

"Okay," Keefe said. He hesitated, then patted Sophie awkwardly on the shoulder, glancing sidelong at me. Then he hurried up to his house.

Sophie returned to her seat beside me, and we drove in silence back to our home. I held in my burning questions, knowing it would be better if Edaline was there. She could handle this better than I could, even though I hated admitting that.

Edaline was waiting for us at the dining table. Concern crossed her brow as Sophie slunk into the house and tried to break it to her room.

"Nope, young lady," I said, grabbing her shoulder gently but firmly. "Come, sit with us."

We sat around the table silently, waiting for someone to speak.

Finally, Sophie sighed, testing the tension in the air.

"Mom, Dad…" she began.

"Yes, Sophie?" I urged when she hesitated.

"Um…" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sophie fidgeting with her eyelashes. "Things didn't go so well at the party today…"

"I noticed," I replied dryly. Eda nudged me and I closed my mouth.

"Well…" Sophie's eyes filled with tears. My heart ached as Eda and I flanked her, stroking her hair and listening as she spilled the whole story out.

I wanted to smash the table, and maybe That Boy's head, but that would just break Sophie's heart even further.

I wished I could hide Sophie away from all boys, all love, all of this crazy teenager stuff and keep her in our house, our precious little girl, forever. After all, we evidently hadn't shielded Jolie enough when she met Brant.

And now Jolie was gone.

I couldn't let that happen to my Sophie.

**A/N: WOW I went dark with that ending. Sorry it was so choppy. But sadly, this shall get darker...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm SO sorry, it's been a month since I last updated...**

**this is where it gets dark...sorry. This chapter is also known as In Which We Need to Give Keefe a Hug.**

**Q78: Yeah...more dark stuff...this is not probably not healthy for me...lol**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Lol thanks. Um...finally updating :}**

SEVEN

_KEEFE SENCEN_

"Hey...I'm home," I called out, my words bouncing across the cold, empty walls of Candleshade. **(I know he currently lives at the Waves of Wimpiness but...well this is an AU anyway)**

I waited for a response. The silence told me enough.

It was just me and the World's Best Dad living here now. My mom hadn't been here for awhile, not after she'd been caught selling drugs to your local friendly neighbourhood terrorist group.

**(Sue me. There's no Neverseen, so...I had to do something!)**

I sighed, trudging through the dark halls to my room. I hated that the house was so large, and only two people lived in it. Two people that hardly spoke to each other, except for heated conversations that usually ended in yet more silence.

I shut the door behind me as I arrived at my room, locking it. I glared around at the big blank space and ripped off my party clothes, throwing them onto my bed. Only in my undershirt and boxers, I grabbed my towel, telling myself that a shower would decrease the foulness of my foul mood.

Instead, I found myself staring at my reflection in my bathroom mirror, at ice blue eyes that matched my dad's.

That matched my mom's.

"Why do you always mess up?" I whispered to my reflection.

This was _my_ fault. No one could convince me otherwise. Not Foster. Not my now ex-girlfriend. Not my best friend. No one.

The energy drained out of me and I slumped to the cold, hard tile.

"Why do I have to ruin everything?" I whispered, as salty water pooled on the tiles. "Why can't I do anything right?"

_Because I'm Keefe Sencen. The son of Gisela Sencen, the drug dealer. And Cassius Sencen, the messed-up lord of reputation._

The heavy weight on my chest seemed to get heavier.

"I'm sorry, Biana." The words did nothing to release the pain that was still gathering. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

If anything, my heart sunk deeper. Biana wouldn't forgive me. She shouldn't. I cheated on her, broke her heart, basically dumped her.

I should have never brought up her hopes in the first place. I knew she'd liked me, even though I didn't return the sentiment. But then she asked me out, and I thought it would make her happy...

So I said yes.

Even though a certain pair of gold-flecked eyes haunted my dreams, day and night. Because I just wanted to make people happy.

But it turns out...

I just make everything worse.

**A/N: Yeah, so that was...really sad. THERE ARE MORE HUMOUROUS CHAPTERS EVENTUALLY! DON"T FRET! And thank you, dear readers, for being...dear readers! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Aaand, yet another boring filler chapter! **

**I realize that this totally doesn't reflect Fitz, but to me he's the hardest character to write because I have no idea what his motives are. So...blah. And this chapter can be called In Which We Need to Give Biana a Hug. (Actually, this whole fanfic could be called that...)**

**PoptartsAndBooks: Thank you so much! I'm definitely continuing, don't worry. :)**

EIGHT

_BIANA VACKER_

_Knock knock_.

"No!" I shouted. "Go away! I'm _not_ okay, alright? Don't even bother asking!"

There was a pause.

"Biana..." It was Fitz. "Are you...are you hungry?"

I blinked, astonished. Fitz sounded so timid, so shy. And...

"What kind of question is that?" I snapped. "Why on _Earth_ would I be hungry? It's twelve at night!"

"Midnight snack?" He sounded so painfully hopeful that I sighed.

"Fine. Come in."

The door creaked open. I lay sprawled on my canopy bed, wearing my silk pajamas and strangling Lady Sassyfur in my arms. I flopped my head over to face my ridiculous brother.

His facial expression was priceless-a mixture of shyness and fear and worry. He looked so _dorky_. He too wore his silk pajamas, and he held a plate full of cream puffs-the special ones Fitz made, which he called ripplefluffs.

"I...made these for you." Why was he being so dorky? "I mean, if you brushed your teeth already..."

"Give me that." I lunged forward, ignoring the head rush that came with sitting up so fast. Fitz blinked in surprise as I snatched the plate from him and began to chomp at the ripplefluffs.

Fitz cautiously sat beside me, watching the floor as if it held the secrets of the world. I glanced at him, developing a sneaking suspicion about his dorky-ness.

_He's nervous._

_What, is he gonna interrogate me?_

_He'd better not._

Once I'd polished off five off the ripplefluffs, I set the plate aside and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Okay, Fitzypoo," I said. "What do you want that's got you in a tizzy?" It took energy to act so cheerful.

"Um...I felt I should talk to you," he answered hesitantly. "About...today."

I hadn't told Mom what had happened. So evidently, Fitz didn't know either.

"Well," I muttered, "what if I don't _want_ to talk about it?"

"Then...you don't have to," Fitz replied awkwardly. A glint appeared in his teal eyes. "But-" He snatched the plate of the remaining ripplefluffs away. "These go to Dad."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Do I _look_ like I care?"

Fitz wavered before grabbing Lady Sassyfur. "And Betty-the-Yeti will be kidnapped tonight."

"I told you, I renamed her Lady Sassyfur," I grunted, reaching for my stuffed animal but not trying too hard. "And you do that, I'll retaliate."

His eyes widened in horror. "Don't you dare go near Mr. Snuggles!"

I smirked at him, but I didn't mean it. "I'll take my chances."

Fitz huffed out a sigh of defeat and returned Lady Sassyfur. I pressed my nose into her fur. As annoying as he was, I was grateful Fitz had come. It distracted me, if only for a short moment, from thinking about Keefe and Sophie.

**A/N: AwkwardSiblingMoments101 ! Okay, I'm sorry. Fitz ****_is_**** a dork though, we have to embrace it. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I think I said earlier that I would update frequently...I lieeeed. Sorry. **

**So… Dex is a dork, too. The best dork. Dex is the best, okay?**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Thanks! He is. Ripplefluffs forever!**

**Rain and Shadows: Haha, there isn't much Sokeefe right now, but thanks!**

**Guest: ...sorry...this is not a Sophitz story. I'm pretty sure I said that before. I'm not against Sophitz like many people, but this story is not about that. **

NINE

_SOPHIE FOSTER_

At least it was the weekend.

It might be almost noon, but I was still lying in my bed. It was Saturday morning, the day after what was officially the worst party of my life. I hugged Ella, having abandoned Iggy, my guinea pig, long time ago when he farted right in my face.

Maybe he knew that I'd kissed Keefe and was trying to avenge Biana. Iggy liked Biana better than any of his owners, that much was obvious.

Chicken sounds erupted from my phone and I groaned, rolling over in my bed to glower at my cell phone. Chicken sounds meant Dex, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to my cousin right now. I remembered sobbing into his shoulder at the party and winced to myself.

I probably imagined it, but the chicken sounds seemed to get louder. I sighed deeply and picked up the phone.

"Hi, Dex."

"Sophie!" There was a _crash_ and an "oof" from the receiver, and I took this too mean Dex had fallen off his chair. "Ack, sorry about that. Hi! Oh wait-that's a lot of dust-"

I held the phone away from my ear as Dex released an explosive sneeze.

"Sorry again!" Dex exclaimed after some sniffling. "Who knew the underside of my desk had collected so much dust? I guess I should really vacuum more often."

I couldn't help but laugh at my ridiculous cousin. He tried to act tough and cool around our friends, but deep down, he was just a sweet little dork.

"Hey, Dex. You called?"

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to talk about…"

"Yesterday," I finished, my tone full of dread.

"Yesterday," Dex agreed, sounding nervous. "I mean, only if you want. If you don't, you can come over and we can work on science homework? Well, I guess that doesn't sound very appealing, does it? I know, I can come over and we can dye Iggy, or prank the triplets-"

"Dex?"

"Yes, Soph?"

"I'd love to come over," I said. "I don't really want to talk about it, but I'll come over."

"Okay," he replied, relief evident in his voice. "I'm really bad at the talking stuff."

I laughed. "You seem fine at talking your mouth off, though!"

"Hey!" He laughed too. "Yeah, I am."

I smiled. Dex really knew how to cheer me up.

"I'll see you soon," I told him, and hung up.

**A/N: AwkwardCousinMoments101! Sorry for the incredibly short chapter…**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: AAH I am so so sorry for the late update! I've been really tired and busy recently.**

**So, basically nothing happened in the last few chapters, and I apologize for that. Here we are with...drama? Kinda? Not really?**

**smellynellie9: Finally updated! Yep, that's about right, drama everywhere.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Me too! Iggy is the best. Sorry for the late update.**

**Rain and Shadows: That is very true. Poor Dex. Wow, really? Shannon, how dare you? XD Thanks!**

TEN

_BIANA VACKER_

Weekends, everyone knows, are too short.

I moaned quietly, glaring at my sleep-deprived reflection in the bathroom mirror. Dark circles decorated my eyes, and as for my hair-

We shall not speak of my hair.

With a deep sigh, I began applying makeup on my eyes to try and conceal the shadows, but it was truly a fruitless attempt. I gave up, painted my lips pink, and tried for just a little bit of blush.

**(It may come to your attention that I have never worn makeup before and therefore have no knowledge whatsoever about it. Apologies.)**

As I watched my reflection, my heart sank as I thought about facing _school_. I'd see Keefe. And Sophie. And Stina.

Maybe I should just throw up and convince Mom I wasn't well enough for school...but I knew I could never trick her. And besides, that would be an action of weakness.

"You are strong," I whispered to the teal-eyed girl standing in front of me. "You can do this."

"Biana!" My brother knocked on the door. "Ten minutes!"

"Okay!" I shouted back, and stared in horror at my hair. How was I supposed to fix this messy, tangled, mop in ten minutes?

Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from the washroom with an oh-so stylish messy bun twisted on top of my head. I checked my watch, gulped, and raced down the stairs. I'd eaten breakfast before doing my makeup, of course. I wouldn't want to eat lipstick.

**(Seriously, though. How do you amazing people eat while wearing lipstick and not smudge/eat it? It's an honest question!)**

Fitz sat beside the door with his shoes on, elbows braced against his knees, his eyes drifting shut. I smirked and ran up to him, booping his nose. He scowled and opened his eyes.

"Hurry up," he said, but he smiled, just a little.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my backpack. Our driver, a large, cheerful woman named Grizel, opened the door for us and we ran to the car.

"We're gonna be a bit late," Grizel warned as she started the engine.

"Good," I deadpanned as we turned into the street. "I don't want any extra time to talk to anyone."

Fitz glanced worriedly in my direction, and I realized I still hadn't told him what had happened. Instead, I turned away from him, watching the world fly past us as Grizel drove.

"Oh em gee, it's the Vackers!"

"Did you see the video Stina posted? Stina Heks?"

"Do you think Biana is mad?"

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise!"

Despite what Grizel said, we were early. The snide comments, snickers, and surreptitious glances followed me as I marched down the hallways of Foxfire with my head high. I couldn't help but listen, though, and my blood boiled.

Apparently, Stina had posted the video that had basically ruined my life. Call me a drama queen, but it had-Keefe was my boyfriend, and Sophie was my best friend. Their betrayal must give me a reason to be upset.

If Stina had posted the video, _everyone_ must've seen it-including Fitz. Maybe he wasn't as clueless as I thought.

When I reached my locker, I stopped short. Sophie's locker was right beside mine. What had once been a blessing was now a curse. Sophie stood at her locker, and the state of her nearly made me want to give her a makeover.

She obviously hadn't combed her hair, and it was a tangled, frizzy mess all over her head and face. Her clothes were mismatched and several sizes too large. Her back was turned to me, and suddenly, I was hit with a cruel thought.

_I don't want to see her face._

Keefe hadn't been the one to move on her-_she_ had moved on him. I should forgive her, but my silly, petty, _angry_ self wasn't quite ready.

I lifted my nose in the air, spun on my heel, and stalked away before Sophie could notice me standing there.

**A/N: Okay, that wasn't very good, sorry. I'll try to update more frequently now, though; my last day of school is tomorrow (June 25)! Finally! XD**

**And by the way, I love Biana, but I need her to be just a bit annoying if I want to make an actual plot out of this. Sorry :/**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I FAILED WITH UPDATING QUICKLY. BIG APOLOGIES. DOUBLE UPDATE TO MAKE UP FOR IT.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Happy summer! Sorry for the late update!**

ELEVEN

_FITZ VACKER_

I blinked in astonishment as Biana turned away from Sophie and walked away. _Well, good for her,_ I thought bitterly. Sophie and Keefe hurt my little sister. With a sigh, I head for my locker, away from Biana and Sophie.

Keefe is standing at his locker, and I was about to give him the cold shoulder like Biana, but Keefe spotted me. My breath caught when I saw his face.

His eyes were so dark they looked bruised, and his face was pale. Worst of all, his Hair was flat against his head, untouched.

We locked eyes for a moment, teal against ice, but Keefe whirled away, slammed his locker shut, and ran off before I could move.

I stood there like an idiot for a moment, contemplating running after him and yelling at him or _something,_ but instead I walked to my locker, which was right next to Keefe's. He had left his locker unlocked.

I hesitated, then locked it for him.

"How's it going, Ritz Cracker?"

My head snapped up. I was sitting at my desk, eating lunch. Usually, Keefe, Tam and Linh sat dragged their desks over so we could sit in a group. Biana, Sophie, Marella, and Dex were in a different homeroom. But today, Tam and Linh sat with each other, and Keefe and I sat alone.

Stina waved a hand in front of my face. "Yo, hello? I'm talking to you, idiot."

Anger boiled in my stomach at the sight of her. _She_ was the one who filmed Keefe and Sophie-and then posted it for the whole world to see. If it weren't for her, the entire student body of Foxfire wouldn't be spreading rumours about us and glancing at me right now.

"What do you want?" I snapped, glaring right into Stina's smug face.

"Just want to know how you're doing," she simpered. "You know...just how wrecked Biana is. And you, Pretty Boy."

"What." I stood up without even realizing it. "You-"

Stina backed away, fear in her eyes. I realized my hands were curled into fists.

"Fitz! Stop!"

A gentle hand seized my wrist. I turned my head to see Linh, her usually-soft eyes boring into my skull.

"Calm. Down," she orders. I glanced back at Stina, but she'd fled. Coward.

"It's not worth it," Linh whispers. I sighed, flexing my fingers and slowly sitting back down. Linh released my arm. **(Nope, this isn't a Fitz x Linh story either...)**

Tam plopped down in the seat beside me, glancing at me sidelong. I expected him to be judging me, to be angry at me for almost hitting Stina, but instead, I'm surprised to see understanding written all over his face.

"I'd kill her if it were Linh," he said simply, and returned to eating his lunch as if he hadn't just said something quite cruel.

Linh slapped his forearm.

"I wouldn't let you," she said, and we all knew that was true.

**A/N: OMW that was so bad! Why?! I'm sorry! Double update, okay?**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Double update; make sure you read Chapter Eleven first!**

TWELVE

_DEX DIZZNEE_

It was lunchtime.

Oh no.

_Why do I have to be stuck in the same homeroom as Sophie and Biana?!_

I inhaled deeply, then stepped inside the room. Sophie was sitting in the corner, alone. Biana sat in the opposite corner. Also alone.

_Wow._

I debated sitting right in the middle, because why not, but I knew that Sophie needed company. I had watched the video yesterday at like, eleven at night, so I hadn't had the chance to talk to her.

Welp. Here we go.

I walked over to Sophie. Biana lifted her head to look at me, and I quickly smile at her in what I hope is an encouraging and _sorry-but-I-need-to-talk-to-her smile_, but I'm fairly sure it was an _AAH-HELP-ME_ smile.

Sophie didn't move when I dropped into the seat beside her. She stared listlessly at her sandwich, as if silently begging it to eat itself. Kind of weird.

"Hi...Sophie!" I waved awkwardly. This was not going well. "Um...mind if I sit here?" _Fool. You always sit with her. Why would she mind?_

"Mm," she mumbled, which may have been a negative answer, but I pretended not to notice.

"Um...so...how are things?" I tried. She shrugged. _This is REALLY not going well._

"Hey! Cheater!" Sophie shrunk down in her seat at the shout. I looked up. It was Maruca, one of Stina's friends.

**(I don't remember Maruca ...at all, so, she's going to be kind of evil. Sorry.)**

"How was kissing Keefe?" She and her friends snickered. "He probably pulled away as soon as he could; you're disgusting!"

**(Guys, I'm too nice. I can't even come up with good insults to be a bully. What is wrong with me?! I'm sorry that the insults sound like a two-year-old's.)**

"Hey!" I jumped to my feet, scowling at her. "Shut up!"

"Ooh, you trying to defend her, Dizznee?" Maruca tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "Of course, the only person that can stand being near her is the emo weirdo."

Did she just call me emo?

"I think you're mixing me up with Tam," I told her, and sat back down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marella sit down beside Biana.

"Now you're talking about the Songs?" Maruca sneered. Her turquoise eyes flashed. "I heard they got disowned by their parents."

"Well, _duh_," another girl replied. "They're so creepy and psycho. Who would want to live with them?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Oh wait! _Dizznee_ lives with them!" Maruca cackled. "Poor boy. His family is so poor they had to take in a couple of homeless-"

I slipped in my earbuds.

Beside me, Sophie does the same.

**A/N: ...why is my writing so bad? I almost don't want to publish this…*closes eyes***


	14. Chapter 13

**stargirl020: thanks so much! so so sorry for the late update!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: hahah XD thanks! I ****_finally_**** updated!**

**CoCo: lol poor Sophie...but she does kinda deserve it. :p**

**Guest: Wowee, thanks so much! :)**

THIRTEEN

_SOPHIE FOSTER_

So _that_ was how it was going to go.

I silently prayed for the bell to ring. Normally, at lunchtime, I wanted it to last as long as possible. But today, I just wanted to get out of this mess.

Biana was mad. Or at least, she was ignoring me. I lifted my head to glance at where Biana sat next to Marella. Marella was nodding along to whatever Biana was saying.

_Why did I do that?_ Why did I have to kiss Keefe? Stupid crush. Stupid feelings. More than anything, I wished I could take it back. As much as I liked Keefe, I would never trade him as a boyfriend for Biana as my best friend.

Hot tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I recalled sitting in her room, chatting about nothing in particular, laughing maniacally at some stupid joke. Giving makeovers to the animals in my parents' animal reserve, Havenfield. Chasing Fitz around the huge house of Everglen, begging him to try our failed attempts at baking. We were best friends. Had I truly ruined all that in the space of a few seconds at some dumb party?

For a pair of bright, ice-blue eyes and messy blonde hair and a mischievous smirk that made my heart tumble?

I clenched my fists. Even in my reminiscence of Biana, I was _still_ thinking of Keefe Stupid Sencen. I had to stop. My first priority was to apologize to Biana.

After all, what on Earth could I do without my best friend?

I definitely wasn't the only student at Foxfire relieved that school was over that day.

Yet, despite the fleeing teenagers desperate to get home, there were stares trailing after me as I walked down the hallway to my locker. I gritted my teeth. Idiotic Stina just _had_ to post that video. What was worse than making the biggest mistake in your life and then getting it posted for the whole world to see?

Because this was my fault. Not Keefe's. Certainly not Biana's. Entirely, 100%, _mine._

So it was up to me to fix it.

Biana stood at her locker, applying another layer of lip gloss and watching her reflection in her locker mirror. She spotted me in the mirror and hurriedly started packing her things.

"Wait. Biana. I…" Biana focused her teal eyes on her silver backpack as she zipped it up. "Biana. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that-"

"Yeah, Sophie." Biana spun around and met my eyes. Her gaze pierced my heart like a blade. "You shouldn't have done that. But you did it anyways."

The click and shutter of a phone camera sounded nearby.

"Would you just QUIT THAT?!" Biana screamed, whirling to face the fool with the phone. The boy, not even someone I knew, recoiled with shock. Biana opened her mouth to shout at him, but then she hesitated, glancing around.

I followed her gaze and realized there was a whole crowd gathered around us.

"What are you looking at?" Biana snapped. "Get a life!"

As the crowd dispersed, I opened my mouth to apologize to Biana again.

"No, Sophie." She held up a perfectly-manicured hand in my direction. "I'm sorry. But...I just need some time, okay?"

Before I could respond, she turned and walked away, her heels clicking on the ground. I groaned in frustration, leaning weakly against my locker.

"Soph!" Footsteps sounded behind me, accompanied by Dex's harried voice. "What's up? You okay?"

I sighed. My cousin. Oblivious as always.

**[ Says you, Little Miss Foster. ] **

"I'm fine, Dex."

That was probably a lie.

**A/N: [ sorry that was so short... ]**

**next chapter's going to be from the POV of an adult! :D Which parent would you like to see from the most? And before you start begging for Grady, sorry, but since I already did his, I'd like to write from someone else's. ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry for the slow update! I've been so busy and my family is constantly stressed out and AGH. Anyways, I finally decided on Della's POV. I sort of got creative with her character, though, so… Welcome to a new episode of Spy Moms! ;) [ yes, I just created an imaginary TV show. Sue me. ]**

**Guest: thank you so much!**

**smellynellie9: ooh, that's a great idea! I'll probably use his in the future. :)**

**Girl24: aww, thanks so much! I guess I should stop :`)**

**A very obsessed fangirl: thanks! hey, Elwin's POV actually sounds like a cool idea. if I can think of a role for him, definitely :D**

FOURTEEN

_DELLA VACKER_

Something was up.

I could sense it. Sense it when my poor baby girl called me after the party last week, in tears and begging me to come pick her up early. I could sense it while watching Fitz tread carefully around Biana, ever the thoughtful older brother. I could sense it when noticing the absence of Keefe, who usually came over every weekend to stay for the night.

I sighed, smoothing my skirt over my knees in attempt of hiding my agitation. Not that anyone was there to see; I sat in the driver's seat of my Rolls Royce, waiting for school to end so I could take my children back home, where they belong. I glanced at my reflection in the rearview mirror. Cool Mom face? Check. I had to put on that face if I wanted to figure out what was happening with my poor babies.

The bell rang, and I watched as tortured teens fled the building, relieved to be done with their Monday. I pushed on my Prada sunglasses, and checked my reflection again. The Cool Mom face was perfected.

Usually, I would drive up to the school, fashionably late, and join the line of parents picking up their kids. But today called for something...extra.

I fluffed my glossy brown locks and stepped out of the car, clutching my purse and scanning the schoolground for my teal-eyed children or one of their young friends. Fitz was usually the first out of the building, eager to get out of school and into the fresh air.

"Auntie Della!" I turned at the sound of the light, airy voice of a girl. "Hi! Auntie-Tam, stop it; it's Biana and Fitz's mom! HI, AUNTIE DELLA!"

I smiled to myself. There was only one girl who that could be. The cute little Vietnamese one.

"Hello, Linh," I replied, facing the black-and-silver haired teenager as she dragged her brother behind her. She waved to me happily.

Her twin, the somewhat gothic boy, stalked behind her, eyes downcast. He glanced up and nodded to me politely. Hmm. At least he has manners.

"Are you looking for Biana and Fitz?" Linh asked me as she approached.

"Actually, I was hoping to find Keefe," I told her. Linh started, and the twins shared a wary look. Something was definitely up with Biana's boyfriend.

Huh. He had been such a charmer to my poor little girl. He'd better not break her heart!

"Um, sorry, I don't know where Keefe is," Linh admitted. I nodded, pursing my painted lips as my gaze roamed over the herd of Foxfire students. Tousled blonde hair, suspicious smirk, strikingly similar to Cassius and yet nothing like him…

Wait. Was that Keefe?

The mischievous boy was almost always joking around, teasing others, smirking with his wild hair carefully styled. But there he was, shoulders slumped, hair flat and unstyled, eyes darkened with an obvious lack of sleep, alone and clearly sulking. I shook my head.

Teenagers. Certainly need more sleep.

"Is Keefe okay?" I inquired to Linh and Tam. Tam scuffed his shoe against the gravel, tugging on his bangs. Linh hesitated.

"Er, yeah, just tired," she answered quickly. "Oh, we should go now! Bye!" She grabbed Tam's hand and tripped over herself as they hurried away.

Gee. Teenagers really think their parents are oblivious, don't they? Like that wasn't obvious that they're hiding something.

"Hey, Keefe!" I called as Tam and Linh skirted away. Keefe continued staring at his feet. I frowned. Students had now arranged themselves into groups as they waited to be picked up, and he stood alone. I walked over, heels clicking on the cement.

"Hey, Keefe!" I repeated. He glanced up, seeming vaguely surprised to see me.

"Oh, hey, Della…" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "What's up-I mean, uh, how are you?"

I smirked to myself at his attempt of being polite. Kids these days.

"I think I should be asking you that," I responded easily. "You look like you've been run over by a truck!"

Keefe winced, shuffling his feet. "That bad, huh?"

I waited for a moment, but he didn't speak. I sighed quietly. Time to do some digging.

"How are you and Biana?" I feigned checking my Rolex watch, as if bored and trying to pass time.

"What, she doesn't talk about me?" Keefe forced out a chuckle. Nice try.

"She talks about you plenty." I laughed. "But it wouldn't hurt to hear from the other side!" I winked. Keefe shook his head, smiling weakly.

Well, he's a tough nut to crack.

If they were in a healthy relationship, Keefe should be raving about my daughter right now. But this was anything but.

I opened my mouth to interrogate him further, but a familiar shout cut me off.

"MOM!" I whirled to face my daughter, standing beside the doorway of the school in shock. She looked haphazard; her jacket was crooked, and her eye makeup was smudged. Yikes. Yeah, something was definitely up with my little girl.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Biana lifted her hand to her mouth to bite her nails, an old bad habit that I'd thought was gone by now.

"Just a little early," I replied simply. Teens these days. Think they can get mad at their own mother.

Biana sighed, apparently realized students were gawking at our conversation, and walked over to the car. Without acknowledging Keefe.

Keefe's eyes trailed after Biana as she stood by the Rolls Royce, her back to us. I scrunched my nose. This wasn't just something. This was something big.

"Alright, then. Looks like Biana's a little impatient." I reached over and quickly patted Keefe's back. He straightened, surprised. My heart ached for this boy; he barely knew love, with his awful parents. I exhaled. "Nice talking with you, Keefe."

As I headed for the car, I thought I just heard Keefe mutter, "At least you actually talked to me."

Poor baby.

**A/N: how was Della's POV? :p sorry for the boring filler chapter...**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: UM. it's been MONTHS since I last updated ! sosososososo sorry! I've been quite busy and tired recently, plus school is trying to drown me, which is … great. but I will try to finish this asap, and if you don't remember what the heck is happening, maybe go back a couple chapters. Thanks for sticking with your sporadic-updating writer (:**

FIFTEEN

_KEEFE SENCEN_

Biana didn't look at me once.

I watched as Della smoothly slid into the driver's seat, Biana seated shotgun. I swallowed, glancing at her long dark hair and wishing I had the urge to run my hand through it. Wishing I could actually feel something romantic for my girlfriend.

_Ex-girlfriend_, I reminded myself. There was no way we were still in a relationship now.

My throat tightened as Biana slouched in her seat, pulling a hat over her face as they waited for Fitz. It was strange, honestly. Usually it was Fitz and Della waiting for Biana, who stayed behind, talking to Foster.

_Foster…_

I buried my face in my hands, shrinking further against the wall. Why did Sophie Elizabeth Foster have to be so … _Sophie_? Pretty, intelligent, funny, cute… And our _kiss-_

The kiss that ruined everything.

I punched the wall, my fist aching as anger coursed through me. Why did I have to do that? Why did we have to kiss? And why did it have to feel so good?

I was supposed to love Biana. And I did. But not in the way she wanted me to.

I glanced back at Biana, who hadn't moved from her position since I last looked at her. Myheart ached as I remembered her last birthday party. It had been _her_ birthday, _her_ party, and yet she had given me a paper crown and paraded me around the room, ordering everyone to sing "Happy Birthday" for me because my parents had forgotten my birthday. She was the sweetest, funniest, most amazing girl and I was so lucky to know her.

But why couldn't I love her the way I was supposed to? She was a friend-a great one at that. But I just couldn't feel that way about her. I sighed. Biana undoubtedly hated me now. And she had every right to.

A rush of warm air tickled my skin and I looked up. Fitz had thrown open the front doors of the school and now ran forwards as if he was being chased by the cops. He approached the Rolls Royce and nearly slammed into it with his momentum, but stopped himself just in time.

I mentally facepalmed. My best friend had his odd moments. If he was even my best friend anymore …

I pushed away my dark thoughts, feeling a bit like Tam as I hid in the shadows, peering out at everyone. Oh, man. Maybe I was like Tam, with my terrible hair.

**( that was mean, Keefe. )**

Fitz managed to get into the backseat without issue, and the Rolls Royce drove out of the school's dropoff and into the street. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one spying on the Vackers.

Well. Time to start walking. I'd never let Fitz and Biana know, but I always walked home from school. As _if_ my dad would pick me up.

I pulled up the hood of my rain jacket and started down the street. The walk was uneventful, and I kept my head down, staring at my feet. Which was probably against pedestrian rules, but since when did I care?

Midway through the half hour walk, I was interrupted by a splash of water to my back.

I spun around and received water to my face. I gasped, spluttering and wiping my eyes and mouth with my sleeve.

"Whoops! Sorry Sencen, didn't see ya there." The crooked, confident smile of Ruy Ignis suggest otherwise. I scowled. He held a water bottle, the kind that could squirt water out. That explained my wet face and back.

I sighed, crossing my arms and facing the taller boy. Ruy was a friend of Fitz and Biana's older brother and a real nuisance. He had been renowned around Foxfire for being a troublemaker, bully, and mysterious figure, and now, in university, he was no different. I glanced over at the university campus, which was to my left. My dad was a Psychology professor there, so we lived relatively close. I turned back to Ruy.

No one really knew what he looked like, with his tendency to wear either a germ mask or a large pair of sunglasses-or both, on some days. Plenty of rumours had spread about it; that he was ugly and disfigured, that he was a famous celebrity pretending to be normal **(Secrets of My Hollywood Life, anyone?)**, that he was a criminal in hiding. Personally, I guessed that he just wanted to be mysterious. It seemed to boost his confidence and get to his head. Today he wore his overlarge sunglasses, exposing his nasty but charming grin.

"What do you want, Ignis." I phrased it less like a question and more as a demand, unable to come up with a snarky comeback. Ruy had been bothering Fitz and I for as long as I could remember. After all, it seemed to be the job of older brothers and their friends to bug their younger siblings.

"Want? Why do you assume I want something?" Ruy tucked his hand under his chin, as if in thought. I guessed that after being devoid of facial expression for years, he had become accustomed to body language. "Oh! I know!"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid act. "What, Ruy."

"I wanna be friends!"

My head snapped up at the declaration. Admittedly, Ruy had squeaked the words in a baby voice, but I was still utterly confused.

"Yeah, and my dad loves me," I muttered sarcastically, pushing past him. "Have a bad day."

"I'm not kidding!" Ruy declared, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me towards him. I flinched away, vaguely disgusted.

"See, Keefe, I always knew that you belonged with me and Alvar, not that loser of Alvar's brother," Ruy began. I stared at him, unable to tell if he was teasing me or not.

"See, Ruy," I replied before he could continue, mocking him. "I always knew you were so stupid that you'd get things mixed up. _You're_ the losers, not Fitz."

"Keefe…" Ruy tsked. "You're one of us! Don't think we don't see what's trending online. I always knew you were a playboy, Keefe-"

"SHUT UP!" Something like panic flared through me, and I stepped back even further from that monster of a man. "I AM _NOTHING_ LIKE YOU AND ALVAR AND NEVER WILL BE!"

"Looks like I hit a nerve," Ruy mused casually, his eyebrows disappearing into the dark lenses of his glasses. "Not a playboy, you say? Well, you certainly played Al's little sister-"

"Which was wrong, and disgusting, and I'm never doing it again!" I shouted, fists clenching dramatically. Ruy's lip curled, and I was sure he was rolling his eyes behind his shades.

"Relax, Sencen. It's not a big deal-"

"_Not a big deal?_" My voice cracked with emotion, but I pursued. "I _cheated_ on my girlfriend! How is that not a big deal?"

Ruy shrugged indifferently. I swallowed thickly.

"How heartless can you be?" I muttered, turning away. Ruy jerked forwards, grabbing my shoulder once more and spinning me to face him.

"What the -" I twisted away from him, and Ruy frowned, as if wondering how I'd escaped. I sighed. "You're so stupid, Ignis. How'd you get into university, again?"

A crafty grin spread across Ruy's mouth, and my hands suddenly felt cold. What did I say wrong?

"Al and I wouldn't have, actually …" he responded coolly, his grin widening. "If it weren't for your mom."

_My mom?_

I could've sworn time stood still as I met Ruy's hidden gaze, blood throbbing loudly in my ears. _My_ mom? No - but she was in _jail_. And she didn't care about the Vackers, and certainly not Ruy.

"Yes, Keefe, _your_ mom. Gisela Sencen," Ruy said tauntingly, like he'd read my mind. My stomach churned, and I shook my head. He was just trying to mess with me. And it was definitely working.

"Nice try, Ignis, but I don't fall for dumb jokes," I snapped, a little bit too late. I turned on my boot heel and strode away.

For like, two paces.

"Keefe, seriously." Ruy's tone was what stopped me. It sounded … open. Genuine. Utterly foriegn for a guy like Ruy Ignis. My eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, unable to believe myself. Was I really falling for some sick joke?

"I really do want us to be friends," Ruy continued, and I winced. Lame. "I think you'll benefit from it, Keefe."

"How." I spun and faced him, and I caught a glint of satisfaction in his smile. I ignored it, continuing; "How could I ever benefit from being friends with losers like you?"

"Come on, Keefe. That's no way to talk to us. And besides; you don't have any more friends, do you? Don't tell me your little friends and girlfriend forgave you?" Ruy smirked as I clenched my teeth, fuming. "No, you're all alone, right, Keefe?"

"I'd rather be alone than-"

"Nuh-uh!" Ruy cut me off. "Think about it, Keefe. We're the most popular guys in town. Why bother making Biana forgive you when you could have all the girls in the entire city? Why bother making it up to Fitzroy when you can just be with us?"

"'Cause unlike you, Fitz and Biana have morals," I growled.

"True. But unlike them, I have connections," Ruy pointed out, a smile teasing his lips yet again. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't believe me? Fine, have it your way." Ruy shrugged off his backpack and grabbed its contents, tossing it onto the ground. I gawped at the collection of scrunched-up assignments, notes, and the occasional doodle. Finally, Ruy withdrew a crinkled sheet of paper stained with coffee.

"Behold," Ruy grumbled, thrusting the sheet under my nose. I squinted at it, confused. It was a form … about attending university … and my dad's Psychology class …

A small gasp slipped out of my mouth. At the bottom, my dad's signature stood out in black ink. It was supposed to be my dad's, at least, but I recognized the tiny differences; an extra line in the "C", a familiar "S".

This was my dad's signature.

In my mom's handwriting.

Back when I used to think my mom was the cooler parent, she would sign school forms and things for me, but she used my dad's signature. When I asked her why, she simply shook her head. She used it so much, on so many things, I'd bet my dad's real signature would be considered a fraud beside hers.

I glanced at the top of the paper and shook my head slowly. This was certainly signed after my mom was put in the slammer.

"How … why … " I stammered, my eyes flicking from Ruy's smug smile to the paper and back to Ruy. He shrugged indifferently.

"What was that?" he asked, his cocky grin aggravating. I swallowed thickly.

"How the hell did you get my mom's signature?"

"Sorry man, that's kinda personal information," Ruy replied easily, shoving the paper back into his bag. "Between friends only, y'know?"

I stared incredulously at him.

"Back to the beginning," I finally muttered, stepping closer to Ruy as he turned to face me. He was taller than me, but I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to my face, safety be damned. "What. Do. You. Want."

Ruy only smiled.

"You."


End file.
